The One She Truly Loves
by Ginrai
Summary: A girl thinks of the boy she secretly loves and her inability to state her true feelings out loud


The One She Truly Loves  
A Ranma 1/2 fanfic  
by Ginrai  
  
C&C appreciated - ranmafics@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 and its characters are property of Rumiko  
Takahashi.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Once again, another morning that I wake up angry. Angry that my dream  
of being with him was just that; a dream.  
  
As I go through my morning routines I once again think about _him_.  
The man of my dreams. The one with the cute eyes.  
  
But then come the thoughts of honor. Damn that word.  
  
It's only because of honor that I am supposed to marry Ranma. Such a  
stupid word.  
  
I mean, Ranma can be nice at moments. And yes, there are times when I  
think that he would be a great life-mate. But I feel so ashamed at  
those moments. Ashamed that I can even think of someone else with  
_him_ in my life, the one I truly love.  
  
But that's just it. They're just moments.  
  
In the end I realize that Ranma was raised in a different lifestyle.  
It would never work. _He_, on the other hand, was raised the same way  
I was, in the same country throughout his life... just like me. It  
would be a perfect match.  
  
These dreams and fantasies are starting to be a distraction. I think  
the bitterness of reality is finally catching up to me.  
  
Today, while taking a bath, I relished in the warmth and comfort of the  
water, thinking of how nice it would be to share it with my love.  
  
While changing my clothes, I had the pleasurable fantasy of my love  
wrapping his strong arms around my waist, whispering into my ear how  
much he loves me, the heat of our naked bodies pressed against one  
another making up for the coolness of the air around us.  
  
It was when I was eating, daydreaming of him being next to me and us  
having a nice conversation, that I finally realized in horror that my  
morning routines have been taken rather slowly today. All because of a  
fantasy that I have no idea of turning into a reality.  
  
I just sigh and try to hurry things up.  
  
Sometimes.  
  
Sometimes I wish Ranma would just marry the girl that his father  
engaged him to.  
  
Sometimes I wish my family would just screw the whole honor system.  
  
Sometimes I wish that I would just have the guts to walk up to my love  
and kiss him right on the lips. But I know it wouldn't be right.  
  
Sometimes I wish that he would finally fight me seriously and beat me,  
damn it! Damn that stupid rule. Damn it to hell. I'm powerless to do  
anything until he fulfills it, one way or another.  
  
Feeling my eyes getting hot and misty, I stop to compose myself and  
prevent any sort of crying. Wouldn't want anyone else to know of my  
feelings. At least, not yet.  
  
While doing so, I see Ranma run past me, not noticing how I am. Though  
I am relieved, it's just another reason why I like _him_ more.  
  
He's someone that would always pay attention to me. Willing to always  
protect me. Always be there for me, no matter what condition he's in.  
I know I sound a bit vain, but sometimes a girl likes to have attention  
solely on her. And no matter what, I'd return similar feelings towards  
him.  
  
And as I try to clear my head of such beautiful thoughts of mutual  
love, I hear the sound of a battle nearby.  
  
Sighing, I go over to look, even though I already know just what I'll  
find.  
  
And it is exactly what I thought it would be. My true love once again  
trying to untie me from an engagement that I want no part of... an  
engagement where I am unable to state my true feelings.  
  
And as I see my love once again being defeated by Ranma, though he went  
down giving it his best as usual, a small whisper that could be heard  
by only those with the best of hearing comes out of my mouth as tears  
start to flow down freely.  
  
Tatewaki Kunou, please know in your heart of hearts that you're the  
only one for Akane Tendou. And one day we _will_ be together, like it  
should be.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Been trying to think of what to write with all the snow outside and  
this is what I get.  
  
I got most of my ideas for this fic from Wade Tritschler's Anti  
Shampoo/Mousse page and his response page against arguments for  
Shampoo/Mousse. It's amazing how similar this match is to Akane/Kunou.  
Yet there are so many more fics where Shampoo is secretly in love with  
Mousse. As a firm believer in Akane/Kunou and any other matches where  
the girl continuously tells the guy off (it's actually her way of  
saying that she loves him), I felt it was my duty to write a fic  
showing her true feelings for Kunou without him changing in any sort of  
way. I'm just that type of guy.  
  
Both pages can be found at:  
  
http://www.fortunecity.com/lavender/attenborough/249/misc.htm  
  
Thanks to Brian Randall for looking over this fic. Right before he  
threw up ^_^ 


End file.
